


Годовщина

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Twenty Years Later
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Постканон, в котором умерли многие главные персонажи. ОМП не совсем ОМП. Точнее, совсем не.
Kudos: 3





	Годовщина

**Author's Note:**

> Автор закрывал свои гештальты и серьезно не рекомендует этот фик к прочтению никому.

Мие десять лет.  
Глаза у нее ярко-синие – совсем как мячик, с которым она не расстается который день, не поддаваясь ни на какие уговоры и увещевания.  
Его просили с ней поговорить – серьезно, по-взрослому, как он умеет, - но он только махнул рукой. Мию выписывают завтра утром – пустячное было дело, аппендицит, уже сняли швы, - но радость в ее пронзительных глазах слишком остро смешивается с досадой. Мия хочет стать футболисткой, когда вырастет.  
Мия не хочет возвращаться в приют.  
Кто, как не он, может понять ее.  
Кофе горчит – та малость из серьезной взрослой жизни, к которой он так до сих пор не может привыкнуть. Он отставляет бумажный стаканчик на больничную тумбу, скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит, как Мия подбрасывает мяч, сидя на кровати и болтая ногами, кидает высоко-высоко, почти до самого потолка. Проходящая мимо медсестра неодобрительно косится на них и только вздыхает. Роза, вспоминает он. Ух и орала она на него в его первую смену. Как же давно это было. С тех пор он успел отработать медбратом, потом врачом – сдав экзамены со второй попытки при помощи всей больницы, - а теперь, гляди ж ты, дослужился до зав. отделением. Роза, наверное, каждый раз костерит его на все лады про себя, когда видит, и сама не верит своим глазам.  
Он тоже иногда не верит.  
\- Давай один матч! Я не воротах! Ну пожа-а-алуйста!  
Он усмехается и качает головой, стараясь нахмурить брови как Роза. Выходит у него, должно быть, не очень, потому что Мия фыркает и резво кидает ему мяч.  
Он не знает, были ли ее родители Опаленными. В карточке нет никаких данных. Ему почему-то хочется верить, что были и не бросили своего ребенка, а сгорели ярко и быстро, как случилось со столь многими.  
Исцеляющее пламя промаров лечило любые болезни, даже те, о которых и не подозревал владелец. Сложно быть в курсе диагноза, когда огонь горит в тебе с пеленок, с уютной материнской утробы.  
Он не знает, кем были родители Мии, но десять лет назад, когда она появилась на свет, в высоком костре стали пеплом сотни жизней. А за десять лет до этого, когда промары навсегда покинули Землю – тысячи.  
Он не смог потушить тот пожар и понял предельно четко: спасать нужно иначе. Не умел тогда, но научился.  
Огонь, выжегший ему сердце, он потушить тоже не смог.  
В конце концов, когда он гуглил про матои, то выяснил, что белый на Востоке – цвет траура. Медицинский халат был отличным выбором.  
\- А это кто? – Мия соскакивает с кровати и упирает руки в бока, требует: - Отдай-ка мяч! Не нравятся мне их физиономии! А вдруг отберут еще? У меня сохранней будет.  
Он кидает мяч в нетерпеливо протянутые руки и оборачивается, усмехаясь собственному отражению в двух парах темных очков. Надо же. Везде теперь с охраной. Ну да, ему положено. Как-никак, сенатор штата.  
\- Что, нужно сделать пару фото для прессы? – хмыкает он, и не думая скрывать ухмылку. – Или решил спереть игрушечный мотоцикл для своего нового кабинета?  
У сенатора темный костюм, идеальная стрижка и полно седины в иссиня-черных волосах. Забавно. Железное здоровье, сердце работает как мотор – и почти совсем седой.  
\- Ресторан, - говорит тот негромко и откидывает падающую на глаз челку, с которой, видимо, не под силу справиться лучшим парикмахерам страны. – Годовщина. Сегодня.  
\- О, черт. Мия, ты этого не слышала! – поспешно добавляет он под тихий смешок. - Прости, забыл.  
Он не чувствует в собственном голосе паники, или страха, или вины – только бесконечное удивление, плещущееся тихим прибоем где-то на грани слышимости.  
Годовщина, в самом деле.  
Они не празднуют дни рожденья, не вспоминают дни утраты.  
Памятной датой они выбрали самую нелепую, самую глупую, чтобы точно не забыть – день, когда впервые собрались все вместе. Ну, как собрались… Попали в ту еще заварушку на крыше.  
Такое правда не забудешь. А он…  
\- Это хорошо. – Сенатор смотрит на него с улыбкой и отпускает охрану взмахом руки.  
Садится на постель рядом с Мией и треплет ее по торчащим во все стороны волосам. Та явно не в восторге.  
\- Прости. Как я мог, я же…  
\- Ничего. Я сам вспомнил уже на полпути на благотворительный вечер, представляешь, - негромко отвечает сенатор и опускает пальцы на глянцевитый бок мяча, гладит, все так же легко, спокойно улыбаясь. - Я рад, - добавляет еще тише и наконец поднимает взгляд. Цепляется им за бейдж на отвороте белого халата, пристально, будто в первый раз рассматривая. Потом переводит еще выше. - Они тоже были бы рады. Что мы их наконец отпустили.  
Мия кусает губы, переводя сердитый взгляд с одного на другого. Надо будет еще раз проверить ее перед выпиской, на всякий случай, мало ли...  
Гудят лампы под потолком. О чем он сейчас думает.  
\- Бронь столика слетела, наверное.  
\- Давно.  
Это неправильно и правильно одновременно, словно тебе внезапно сказали: против твоей неизлечимой хронической болезни придумали вакцину! Радуйся! Ну же, радуйся!  
Он не уверен, что все еще умеет это делать. Не уверен, что когда-нибудь сможет.  
Но знает точно и ясно одно: ты не можешь хоронить себя, пока жив. Пока можешь пригодиться тем, кто борется за свои жизни, яростно выцарапывая каждую секунду.  
\- Можно пойти в пиццерию. Ну, ту, помнишь?  
\- Конечно. Я думал, тебя туда перестали пускать.  
\- А ты сходи туда со своим секретарем и проверь!  
Сенатор отводит взгляд достаточно поспешно, чтобы можно было понять: кое-кто точно жив. И, похоже, немного умеет радоваться. Двадцать лет – достаточный срок, чтобы заново научиться.  
Может быть, стоит попробовать и самому.  
Они бы одобрили.  
\- Все уходят, и никто не сыграет со мной в футбол! – раздается полный такого искреннего отчаяния вздох, что он смеется, лихо сбрасывая халат с широких плеч, и кивает на дверь палаты:  
\- Эй, ворота-то пустые!  
\- А вот и нет!  
\- А вот и да! И вторые – тоже!  
Сенатор окидывает растерянным взглядом палату, так что приходится прийти на выручку и любезно указать на зазор между кроватью и стулом у стены.  
\- Нет, так нечестно! Тогда ты один будешь забивать! Давайте вы оба меня атакуйте! Я вас сделаю, вот увидите! Ни один мяч не пропущу!  
Сенатор слегка пригибается от мотивирующего хлопка по плечу и тут же недовольно поджимает губы.  
\- Так уж и ни один, - сомневается он негромко, аккуратно снимая пиджак.  
Спешащая по своим делам Роза замирает у открытой двери и прижимает руки к груди, потом грозит кулаком невозмутимой охране, потом – бормоча под нос молитвы и проклятия, - идет к старшей по смене, и через пять минут все больница собирается, чтобы посмотреть, как зав. отделением педиатрии и сенатор от штата Техас, подбадриваемые криками и свистом болельщиков из соседних палат, забив на расписание и поздний час, на то, что правильно и нет, по очереди бьют пенальти.  
Мия выигрывает.


End file.
